With you I'm nothing
by PoisonKun
Summary: Je croquerais dans la pomme qui le maintient en vie. Je lui arracherais le coeur il lui permet de me voir souffrir. Je tuerais sa haine à coups de dents. Je l’enterrerais parmi les fleurs.Je lui donnerais un nom: l'amour. A celui qui en mourra le premier.


Les derniers vestiges d'une conversation se volatilisèrent tandis que le professeur refermait prudemment la porte derrière lui, dont le claquement dû tout même se faire entendre dans une bonne partie du château. Il se retourna lentement, prenant le temps d'apprécier à sa juste valeur le peu d'élèves présents à son cours. Il soupira, imperceptiblement, ce que pourtant les Serpentards du premier rang ne manquèrent pas de noter, les plus insolents s'échangeant courageusement quelques sourires narquois. Il semblait pourtant subsister dans leur visage fier et arrogant, ci et là, la trace de la peur profondément enfouie de se faire découvrir.

Le professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, les ayant observé minutieusement, se retourna face au tableau, les yeux fermés. Merlin, qu'il détestait les sixièmes années. Deux jeunes gens toquèrent à la lourde porte, s'immiscèrent sans plus attendre à l'intérieur de la classe et allèrent s'asseoir au fond. Pas un bruit ne perturba la quiétude du tableau morbide qu'ils offraient, à eux tous. Personne ne s'intéressa même au professeur.

Les Serpentards, encore, se contentaient de leur suffisance. Les élèves appartenant à cette maison, à cette époque, n'étaient doués d'aucun espoir. Riches, tristes, soignés et élégants et à peine morfondus par une trop grande succession de caprices tous plus divers les uns que les autres, leur unique préoccupation à satisfaire se résumait à paraître. Paraître beaux, riches, heureux. Ce qu'ils étaient en apparence, pauvre sacrifice triste.

Le professeur n'avait pas à s'en préoccuper, pas plus qu'eux bien sûr. Ils avaient mieux à faire.

D'autant que penser à ce qui l'attendait le répugnait littéralement. Il eu beaucoup de mal à pivoter, et à montrer d'un doigt hésitant le dessin qui se trouvait derrière lui. Grossier, obscène, voilà des jours qu'ils lui faisaient le coup. Voilà ce à quoi il avait droit, s'il se trouvait là quelque horrible et répugnant Gryffondor s'ennuyant à mourir.

Aussitôt, des rires retentirent vers le fond de la salle. Les murs sombres et le peu d'éclairage que lui procuraient les bougies ne lui permettaient pas de voir ce qui s'y passait. Néanmoins, le professeur serra les dents, inspira profondément et siffla :

« Sirius Black. »

Le corps souple du jeune homme lui apparut alors, se mouvant avec grâce entre les bancs. Il ne lui fallut qu'une foulée de pas afin de rejoindre le professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal devant lequel il se posta, comme un bon petit soldat. Un petit soldat qui se foutait royalement de sa gueule.

Le professeur ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait pour lui flanquer une gifle, balayer de ce visage d'éphèbe l'insolence qui le rongeait de toutes parts. Il n'était pas aussi « vieux » qu'il ne le paraissait. Hormis la colère qui lui broyait le coeur et remontait de temps à autre taquiner l'opalescence de ses traits, il n'avait pas autant d'année que ça de plus que Black. Il aurait pu lui la mettre, cette gifle. Et en d'autres circonstances, il ne se serait pas gêné. Mais comme dit précédemment, il s'agissait là d'autres temps. Les Serpentards n'étaient que des sortes d'enveloppes vides, ayant tout l'air d'anges déchus, ils n'attendaient d'aide de personne, et encore moins venant d'eux. Alors que les Gryffondors, eux, il était difficile de ne pas les comparer à des démons… des démons qui se complaisaient dans leur monstruosité.

Un monde sordide, créé de leurs mains, dans lequel ils forçaient Poudlard à vivre. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, l'étonnant, dans toute cette mascarade, n'avait pas lieu d'être. Ici, chaque élève était déjà coupable. Aux yeux de l'homme qui s'apprêtait à abattre le dénommé Sirius Black d'une remarque cinglante, ils méritaient tous autant d'être punis. Et lui ? Il n'a pas toute sa tête, penserez-vous.

Vous avez parfaitement raison. Cependant, ce doit être certainement la seule personne de tout Poudlard qui sache de quoi il parle.

Sirius ne se départait toujours pas de son sourire étrange, comme il s'y attendait. Un voile fin d'un brun intense lui retombait délicatement sur le visage, pour retomber encore avec une élégance presque irréelle sur un coin de sa lèvre supérieure. L'homme se surprit à penser que si on découvrait un jour qu'il existait aussi des vélanes chez les hommes, il n'aurait plus de doutes quant à la nature de cet élève. Encore, si ce spectacle ne lui donnait l'impression que la beauté même du garçon lui permettait de se dérober au regard inquisiteur qu'il tentait d'exercer sur sa personne, en tout bon professeur, ce dernier n'aurait jamais eu à commettre ce qui s'ensuivit.

Il eut la fatale erreur de poser sa main brusquement sur le bureau, emprisonnant de cette façon Black d'une étreinte, une présence qui s'avéra trop proche. Si ce ne fut qu'une manière pour lui de rester discret, par rapport à ses petits camarades, il sût immédiatement que c'était là le premier pas vers un acte aux dimensions infiniment pernicieuses : le visage de l'élève changea, mais le professeur ne pu comprendre en quoi.

Dans un murmure rendu rauque par la colère, il l'enjoignit à effacer sans plus attendre la sublime représentation de son esprit dérangé, à prendre ses affaires, et à partir en évitant de claquer la porte en chêne.

Le jeune homme leva le menton. Ses yeux brillaient d'une malice enfantine.

« Il vaut mieux dominer en enfer que servir au Paradis. »

L'homme écarquilla les yeux de surprise, pendant ce temps, Black en profita pour le fixer dans les yeux. Il semblait ajouter, de plus, avec ce sourire en coin, mignon, et adorable qu'il aurait préféré ne pas apercevoir, un « n'est-ce pas ? » furieux, vif de la douleur qu'il prenait un plaisir fou à ranimer.

Brusquement, le jeune homme se retrouva projeté contre le tableau. La baguette serrée dans son poing, l'homme situé derrière lui dégageait une rage telle que l'élève aurait pu aisément la sentir palper chaque parcelle infime de sa peau. Elle désirait l'étreindre, pour finir par exploser en son sein, le déchirer de toutes parts.

Dire que les élèves assistant à cette scène n'en avaient rien perdu, était peu dire. Ils s'en délectaient.

Tandis qu'il tentait de reprendre son calme, le professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal pouvait sentir avec une facilité troublante l'aura de Remus Lupin lui effleurer la nuque. Il était glacé. Son trouble ne cessa de grandir, surtout lorsqu'il prit conscience que la pleine lune aurait lieu dans trois jours. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser aux deux autres, malgré la peur qui lui remuait les entrailles. Remus jouait avec lui. Le « petit » Peter Pettigrow était, à coup sûr, entrain de fixer les yeux grands ouverts son ami qui darda bientôt la langue entre ses lèvres, calmé soudainement par une fermeté froide qui ne pouvait venir que de Potter, d'une impassibilité monstre. Il l'empoigna discrètement par le cou. L'homme sentit un quelque chose de lourd émerger peu à peu de sa poitrine. Il n'osait les regarder, ç'aurait été se pencher dans la gueule du monstre. Et pas n'importe lequel. Sagement plaqué contre le tableau, ce dernier tourna la tête, sa joue garda les traces de la craie, en une marque vague dont il parut se vanter, pivotant à nouveau, de façon à se laisser admirer.

Le professeur le rejoint en quelques pas, priant pour que cela cesse.

« Vos mains », dit-il, néanmoins honteux de l'obscénité grandissante de la situation.

Lesquelles le Gryffondor tendit sans rechigner une seule seconde. Au contraire, tout dans son attitude démontrait qu'il désirait plus qu'ardemment continuer à « jouer »…

Enserrant sans douceur la main fine du jeune garçon dans la sienne, au niveau des jointures de ses doigts, le bout de sa baguette magique s'abattit tout à coup sur l'ensemble. Aussitôt, Sirius sentit une vague de froid le submerger, et les yeux de l'homme le dévisager.

Curieux, il se soutint à l'aide d'un bras contre le tableau, et observa l'espace de quelques instants ses articulations se mouvoir avec la même aisance que d'habitude.

Pour toute réaction, il haussa un sourcil. Son professeur, quant à lui, s'était reculé et écrivait à présent d'une belle écriture soignée et écarlate sur un petit morceau de parchemin.

Dès qu'il eut terminé, il esquissa un mince sourire et porta le bout de papier entre deux de ses doigts qu'il leva en l'air. Les lèvres étirées en cette expression que son élève ne lui connaissait pas, il ne se fit pas prier pour le lui lancer, formant une boule de papier informe qui se déchiqueta en une pluie violente et vint se matérialiser, intacte, à plat dans la paume du jeune homme encore posée face au tableau.

« Vous êtes tous témoins que Mr Black, ici présent, est gré de se présenter chaque matin et soir à la bibliothèque, dans le cadre de ses congés scolaires, et donc, chaque week-end. »

Il pivota face au tableau, signifia d'un petit geste de la main à son élève qu'il pouvait disposer quand, remettant en place sa paire de lunette sur son nez, un petit bruit, quasi insignifiant, le sortit de ses réflexions.

Sirius Black n'avait manifestement pas été touché par une illumination divine ou autre, étant enfant, car il se trouvait encore là, et qui plus est, assis sur son bureau, les jambes croisées et les mains posés derrière lui, au bout desquelles ses ongles semblaient plantés dans le bois.

« Et ? »

Son sourire réapparut, fier, laissant apparaître un croc légèrement plus pointu que les autres. Etonné, le professeur n'en finit pas de l'être lorsqu'il prit l'âpre conscience que cela ne le choquait même plus.

« Et vous avez le droit de regagner votre place, je pense », rétorqua-t-il en le foudroyant d'un regard noir.

Black haussa un sourcil, amusé. Il n'avait jamais été autant sur le point de s'allonger confortablement sur le bureau que depuis qu'il s'y était assis.

« Black. »

Ce seul nom murmuré se voulait d'apparaître à lui seul comme une menace. Ce qui eut, pour tout effet, une action très courte durant laquelle l'homme fut certain d'avoir aperçu l'élève amorcer un mouvement vers l'arrière.

Les pans de sa cape claquèrent d'un coup sec alors qu'il parcourait en un rien de temps la distance les séparant.

« Dégagez de là, Black ou… » commença-t-il d'un ton menaçant.

Mais le dit élève ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il rapprocha son visage du sien, à quelques centimètres, et détacha lentement :

« Sinon ? »

Ce fut au tour de son professeur de saisir la perche qu'il lui tendait, et de sourire d'un air carnassier, ses dents apparaissant au coin de ses lèvres.

« Ou je vous assure que vous ferez vos heures de retenue en ma compagnie ».

Ceci dit, il eut alors un léger mouvement de sourcils, entrouvrit la bouche et se retira de l'atmosphère lourde que Sirius s'était tant plut à façonner. Il eut tout juste le temps de frapper violement de ses poings contre le bois au lieu d'attendre que le jeune homme se remue.

Et là, il l'entendit, distinct. Un rire.

Mais Black s'était déjà retourné dans l'ombre de ses amis. L'homme ne voyait plus que les prunelles froides des verts et argent fixées sur sa silhouette. Silhouette qui ne perdit plus un instant afin de commencer l'une de ces innombrables heures de cours, passées à expliquer à un bois dormant composés en tout et pour tout d'épines qu'en fait, il n'est pas encore trop tard pour retirer le venin qui coule en leurs veines. A quoi pourrait donc servir un cours tel que le sien à des élèves d'ores et déjà morts ? Certains diraient qu'un homme comme lui est capable d'inculquer la rédemption morale, l'ébauche d'une prise de conscience. Doux mensonge. Personne ne concevait d'espoir envers les jeunes gens qui lui faisaient face. Personne…pas plus qu'eux-mêmes.

Disons simplement, qu'en ces temps simples où un certain directeur venait de recevoir la visite d'un de ces chers anciens élèves venant réclamer le poste de professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal, Où, tout bonnement, la peur naïve venait du manque d'argent ou bien de la santé d'un proche…Alors, les desseins de l'homme qui en précède un autre et n'ayant plus rien à perdre, et le désespoir latent d'un vieux fou ne peuvent que se rejoindre…

L'homme referma son grimoire de cours, d'où s'échappa un mince filet de fumée. Son regard se redressa à hauteur des bancs vides, vides d'élèves réveillés par la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours.

Ils s'étaient tous levés dans le même temps. Bons soldats. A l'exception d'un seul, épris d'une légèreté morbide le faisant frôler du bout de ses doigts pâles les photographies animées d'hommes secoués de tremblements incontrôlables, hurlements muets qu'il s'était pris tout à coup d'intérêt. Tortures qu'il espérait ?

Tortueux petit soldat qui s'était vu poussé des ailes…ou plutôt, tiré vers l'avant par un James Potter qui hésitait furieusement à le saisir par l'oreille, par un Remus Lupin qui n'en valait pas plus, voyait sa couverture flétrie refléter la lueur incandescente de son regard ambré à mesure qu'il évoluait derrière ses amis. Car il n'existait rien d'aussi beau, il suffisait de soulever un coin pour apercevoir, terrassé, le monstre paisiblement endormi. Pour aujourd'hui…

Les yeux de Remus s'effacèrent de son champs de vision quand le petit Peter craintif, à peine plus hauts que trois pommes pourries jusqu'au trognon, saisit le loup-garou par la main et caressa la grosse bestiole encore endormie d'un regard apaisé. En ce sens, le professeur reconnut en lui le seul autre Maraudeur capable de se contenir suffisamment, hormis Potter. Ils s'éloignèrent, l'homme fut replongé dans la contemplation absente des lieux, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la bête de Lupin ouvrir un œil et grogner. Un petit cri apeuré s'ensuivit, réactions toutes deux si proches et si différentes l'une de l'autre que le professeur ne put s'empêcher de ricaner.

« Je crois sérieusement que tu as fait fort. »

Tout en marchant, Sirius pencha la tête vers James. Il sourit, ayant tout l'air d'avoir prit ses paroles pour un compliment digne de ce nom. D'un geste de la main, il balaya une mèche de ses cheveux sur le côté, laissa retomber soudainement son poignet sur sa hanche pour mieux passer ses longs doigts sur le dos d'une jeune fille qui essayait de se faufiler par le maigre passage entre lui et James.

Ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller Peter qui trouva là une bonne raison de se faire entendre.

« Enfin, peut-être que… »

Mais James l'interrompit d'un ronronnement qui ne présageait rien de bon.

« Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. »

Le petit fit la moue et baissa prudemment les yeux au sol. Il fallait avouer que « devoir » sonnait mieux que « peut-être »…

Et pendant que Sirius fronçait les sourcils aux remarques de plus en plus acerbes de Potter, Remus, aux côtés de Peter, tentait de ralentir la cadence tout en essayant de se calquer aux pas du jeune garçon. Ce dernier paraissait encore et toujours chercher quelque objet invisible au sol. Le loup, quant à lui, faisait semblant de rien, à vrai dire. Pourtant plus petit que James et Sirius, il en imposait davantage de par un je-ne-sais quoi indéfinissable.

Son dos se courbait régulièrement sous le poids de cicatrices fraîchement formées qui n'attendait qu'un seul faux mouvement pour se rouvrir, cruel avant-goût de ce qu'il subirait une nouvelle fois dans les prochains jours. Et chaque mois, encore et encore…

Ses yeux voilés d'une ombre tenace se posaient parfois sur les deux garçons, puis balayaient la surface du sol et se fermaient le temps d'une poignée de secondes. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus grand, malgré qu'il se fasse depuis tout à l'heure plus petit qu'il ne devait l'être. De loin, on contemplait volontiers ses cheveux flotter sur sa nuque, regorgeant ci et là de mèches d'un blond nettement plus clairs. Elles annonçaient des cheveux gris, aussi morbides que l'étaient les cernes sous ses yeux, elles demeureraient à jamais.

« Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le 'gamin arriéré' ? »

Le jeune garçon soupira. Ça y est, ça recommençait. Il dépassa aisément le petit, et vint se placer entre ses deux amis, tapant de façon indéniablement lasse sur la main qui faillit se poser dans le bas de son dos. Sirius lui lança une œillade purement infantile et croisa docilement ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« On va là-haut. », leur intima-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Après quoi James leva les yeux au plafond et demanda à Peter de bien vouloir réfréner son enthousiasme qui commençait sérieusement à se faire entendre dans sa démarche dansante.

« Donne-moi ton papier… », réclama soudain Remus tandis qu'il s'engageait dans le deuxième raccourci figurant sur la carte que tenait James.

Comme il ne s'était adressé en particulier à personne, Peter, tiré de la vision dans laquelle il s'était plongé en passant devant une fenêtre ouverte, et d'autant mieux arraché par la pression des doigts de Sirius sur son col, crut bon de se fouler d'un « hein ? » très approprié.

Sans surprise, James sembla sur le point de se jeter par cette même fenêtre.

« Merlin, donne-moi la force de ne pas lui mettre mon pied au… »

« Sirius ! », s'écria le loup resté en arrière tandis que ce dernier aboyait d'un rire et se précipitait pour refermer précautionneusement la fenêtre.

Finalement, il obliqua vivement dans sa direction, et ce qu'il vit, pour le dire franchement, le confronta sans nul détour à l'animal que Remus se persuadait vingt-neuf jours sur trente de ne pas être.

Ses pupilles étaient réduites à l'état de fentes, et des canines dépassaient à présent de ses lèvres entrouvertes, au risque de mordre dedans. Pourtant, ce qui surprit encore une fois l'Animagus qui lui servait occasionnellement de barrière, ce fut l'éclatante couleur ambrée noyant toute émotion humaine en une expression sauvage.

Le pire était de constater que Remus lui-même ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

A l'instar de tous ces moments où le prédateur s'était glissé discrètement hors de son ami, Sirius esquissa un sourire.

Il se démena tel un gamin qu'on voulait punir en allant prendre le papier au fond de l'une de ses poches, prit le temps de remettre convenablement la bandoulière de son sac autour de son épaule et s'avança auprès de Remus. Quand ce dernier présenta sa main, le cabot saisit l'occasion qu'il lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent, prétextant la lui serrer, il s'en empara, bien au contraire, et s'en arma afin d'attirer le loup contre lui.

N'étant pas du genre à reculer devant une quelconque pitrerie, et en particulier venant du bouffon des Gryffondors, Lupin le surveilla du coin de l'œil en espérant toutefois qu'aucun professeur n'ait l'idée farfelue d'emprunter ce raccourci juste à cet instant.

Il remarqua, aussi, que le jeune homme se mordait les lèvres, cette attitude lui rappelant des faits qu'il n'avait de cesse d'ignorer, il en vint à se mordre à son tour. La surprise ne se fit pas attendre, mais avant qu'il ait pu cependant comprendre le pourquoi du comment, Sirius s'immisça si ouvertement près de sa peau qu'il lui fallut se contenir grandement et ne pas effectuer de pas en arrière.

« En fait, je suis un peu comme le Chaperon Rouge… », Sirius resserra sa poigne de manière à laisser une marque, et passa sa langue sur ses canines, machinalement, « …Tu vas me croquer ? »

La respiration calme de ce sale chien, plus cerbère que toute autre chose, l'agaçait profondément. Prenant de plus en plus conscience de ceci, Remus tenta de se dégager, mais surtout, de se justifier. Il ne voulait pas commettre une bêtise.

« N'importe quoi. », réfuta-t-il d'une voix dangereusement calme, « il s'agit d'une histoire que l'on raconte aux enfants pour éviter qu'ils se fassent attraper par des 'inconnus'…Sirius, arrête ça. »

Les derniers mots le virent rougirent. N'importe qui pouvait passer par là, et les voir.

Un soupir à moitié étouffé s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, l'étreinte deviendrait vite insupportable si Sirius se mettait à oublier où la décence lui permettait de poser ses mains.

« Alors pourquoi es-tu devenu un loup, mon loup ? »

La phrase se termina sur un chuchotement enjôleur. Il se passa plusieurs secondes avant que Remus ne réagisse.

Il cligna des yeux, et abusa très largement de son aptitude à reprendre son calme très rapidement en murmurant un vague « Quoi ? » complètement venu d'ailleurs.

Le chien fit craquer une à une leurs articulations réunies en un soudain et violent tressautement.

« Qui de nous deux est l'inconnu ? »

La question s'adressait entièrement au loup, lequel s'apprêta à répondre qu'il jouait vraiment à un jeu dangereux. Mais comme ces simples paroles auraient suffit à attiser le feu qu'il ne désirait faire connaître, plus jamais, à personne d'autre que lui-même, il se tut, et attendit.

Trop vite, Black fit semblant de vouloir happer ses lèvres, claqua des dents, en quête de résistance, remonta sa paume droite sur la joue brûlante de honte et susurra dans un ricanement :

« Je pense que c'est toi. »

N'y tenant plus, Remus l'agrippa furieusement par le devant de sa chemise, attirance à laquelle le cabot se déroba, tordit les mains pour laisser le jeune homme entrapercevoir, dans le miroir vers lequel il l'avait conduit grâce à son étau, non pas son propre reflet…

« Et pas seulement une fois par mois… »

De toutes façons, Remus ne l'entendait plus. S'il se fut passé un seul jour sans qu'il ne s'efforça de paraître l'humain qu'il n'était pas, Sirius s'offrait à lui alors en tant que met avide d'horreurs, juste bon à être convoité et englouti. Une proie féroce, qui ne s'abandonne à son emprise qu'en de rares occasions… Et pour peu qu'elle en ait l'air, elle ne se rend pas compte à quel point elle ressemble au monstre dont elle se joue.

Inconsciemment, Remus laissa échapper un gémissement inhumain, trébucha et faillit tomber. Sa bête finit de s'en abreuver et le laissa sur place, vidé. Mais c'était sans compter Sirius qui le retint par la main. Sitôt qu'il le lâcha, le lycanthrope tomba dans le piège tendu et eut un mouvement si brusque que le corps du Gryffondor fut expulsé de plein fouet contre le mur le plus proche d'un Expelliarmus informulé. Assurément, le léger craquement provenait de l'épaule qu'il s'était proposé de mettre à la disposition du loup-garou. Le silence se fit tout autour. Les bras du brun retombèrent mollement le long de son corps. Etrangement, Peter était revenu à son observation muette du ciel et James essayait de percevoir le regard de Sirius, inlassablement figé dans la direction du monstre.

Dans l'attente d'une réponse, voir même d'une riposte de la part du chien, le jeune homme n'avait pas bougé, et le regardait avec insistance, les yeux flamboyants de fureur.

Un coin de sa lèvre tressauta alors que très calmement, Sirius reprenait une expression narquoise qui ne possédait de beau que la façon dont des mèches de cheveux entouraient ce sourire détestable.

Remus sentit sa respiration s'accélérer. Il était désormais parfaitement conscient des changements qui s'effectuaient en sa personne. L'ambre de ses yeux, encore révulsés de colère, se fondit peu à peu autour de ses pupilles noires, ne lui redonnant peut-être pas l'apparence conforme d'un humain, mais au moins celle de Remus Lupin. Enfin, celui-ci consentit à se mordre les lèvres, histoire de vérifier que les canines se rétractaient et qu'il ne serait donc tenté d'en user, au cours de cette soirée. Ce n'était pas douloureux. Bien.

Maintenant, il pouvait lui mettre sans danger son poing dans la figure.

« A quoi tu joues ? », gronda le loup, tout en s'avançant d'un pas menaçant.

Le sourire du cabot s'élargit.

« Qui te dis que je joue ? »

Accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre, James poussa un long soupir de fatigue, bailla longuement et inspecta d'un regard circulaire les lieux. Ils se situaient environ entre deux étages, et à moins que Remus ne jette le clebs par-dessus la rambarde de l'escalier, les murs ne tarderont pas être couvert de sang.

Dommage, la déco n'était pas mal.

Un grognement sourd s'éleva dans l'air, et à mesure qu'il se dissipait, tirait Peter de sa léthargie, James crut bon de jeter un coup d'œil sur ce qui se déroulait dans son dos. Un halètement entrecoupé d'un rire méprisant compléta le curieux spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Ses poings se serrèrent, tellement il se forçait à garder la place qui lui revenait dans une situation aussi pénible.

« Remus… », gronda-t-il.

En dépit de sa taille plus que moyenne pour un garçon de son âge, le lycanthrope maintenait fermement Patmol, le visage crispé par une grimace, qui tenait de dégager son épaule blessée alors que l'autre, au contraire, la lui calait derrière le dos, et tirait dessus de tout son poids, à première vue. Mais le pire demeurait sans nul doute les vagues qui parcourait le dos de Lunard, de plus en plus rapidement…

Peter, les yeux grands ouverts sur les muscles qui roulaient sous sa peau, balbutia dans un anglais pas très correct :

« Il va se retenir…Non ? »

James éclata d'un rire nerveux et secoua négativement de la tête.

Sur ce, il ferma les yeux et attendit.

« Tu veux savoir ce que ça fait d'être le petit chaperon rouge, Black ? »

De cette phrase chuchotée, il lâcha brusquement le bras de son ami, savoura l'amère plainte qui sortit de ses lèvres en cri silencieux, et posa simplement son menton contre sa gorge.

« Va-y, je t'en prie…Toi qui connais si bien ce rôle, je n'aurais pas de mal à comprendre… »

A l'entendre gémir doucement, Remus comprit qu'il n'avait pas pu se retenir de mordre. Il retira sa bouche de sa plaie, et cette fois-ci, dû contenir toute sa hargne pour ne pas lécher le sang. Ce qui ne se fit pas sans mal, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la peau de Sirius, à travers sa chemise. Paupières closes, celui-ci commit l'erreur d'esquisser un rictus. Et tout à coup, un résonnement douloureux. Le lycan venait de lui taper la tête contre la pierre, une fois, puis deux fois.

L'atmosphère était devenue à ce point malsaine que Peter suivait tout ceci d'un œil absent. De son côté, James ne faisait rien. Les prochaines minutes non plus, pas plus qu'il ne s'interposerait. Tout ce dont on pouvait être certain, rien qu'en le regardant, c'est que, quoiqu'il se passe, ce ne pourrait être que imprévisible, et violent.

« Elle se fait bouffer, sans un mot. »

Le jeune homme posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il n'y eut nul besoin de mots, puisque tout ce qui aurait pu l'être, fut crié lors de précédentes disputes. Dès la première fois, il l'avait avertit que c'était lui, qui avait voulu tout ça. Et maintenant qu'il en récoltait les fruits…

Le blond fit glisser sa paume au-dessus de la tête du brun et se pencha. Un sourire sincère se dessina alors au coin de ses lèvres.

« C'est à en presque regretter la mort du loup. »

Enfin, Remus se rapprocha soudainement et d'un coup sec, fit mouvoir sa main entre eux deux, ses yeux grands ouverts se refermant lentement, tandis que sa main dont les ongles étaient tâchés de rouge trancha l'air avec une harmonie sans pareille, laissant pour seul témoin de la violence qui l'animait, de fines entailles recouvrant le torse de Sirius et descendant jusqu'à la limite de son pantalon d'uniforme.

Des pas se firent entendre. James et Peter attendirent patiemment que Remus ait rompu un certain contact avec Sirius, qu'il baisse les yeux au sol, ils marchèrent en silence le reste du chemin. Sirius ne s'intéressa pas une seule seconde au tissu blanc plaqué contre son ventre, qui se teintait très lentement d'un surprenant rouge.

Son attention dissimulée par un fin rideau de cheveux, son regard de moins en moins terni par les valeurs qu'il avait autrefois portée à l'amitié, s'attardait sans précédents d'une suggestivité lourde de sens sur le lycan. Si ce qu'il consentait péniblement à nommer mascarade n'était seulement entraînée par les débordements de l'un ou de l'autre, il venait pourtant non pas d'assister, mais de prendre part en ce jour à un bien curieux spectacle. Spectacle qui eut tôt fait d'attiser son désir inassouvi de découvertes. Il s'ennuyait, mortellement. Et tout ce qui pouvait être vil, chez ce bon vieux Remus, était bon à prendre. Ce dernier en vint à tourner la tête dans sa direction, inexplicablement troublé, mais il ne vit que le chien se pencher à l'oreille du rat.

Rouge et or. A bien des égards, on donnait les meilleurs moyens aux Gryffondors de rester sages, en quelque sorte…

Un long couloir somptueux menait au pavillon destiné aux garçons. La couleur sang recouvrait entièrement les murs de pierres par de superbes tapisseries dont les fils se rejoignaient pour s'entremêler harmonieusement, et le plafond était simplement fait d'or. Jusqu'à l'entrée des dortoirs, tout ce qui aurait pu devenir rempart à la sérénité des élèves était orné avec un goût particulier pour la richesse de peintures et tapisseries aussi belles que diverses. Mais le principal résidait cependant derrière de grands rideaux de velours rouge, fermés d'une corde couleur or, source de curiosité au départ devenue dérangeant par la place que cet assemblement prenait.

Peu de gens prétendaient savoir ce qui s'y cachait, car le tout était protégé par une puissante barrière magique.

Des rumeurs racontaient qu'il s'agissait bêtement d'un immense tableau, représentant le fondateur de Gryffondor, entouré de ses deux cousins. Les derniers membres de sa famille. A l'époque, les sorciers n'étaient pas aussi invulnérables qu'ils le croyaient aux maladies moldues. On ne savait encore aujourd'hui de quoi ils étaient tous morts, mais cela avait tellement marqué les esprits qu'on cessa à tout jamais de persécuter les moldus. L'interdiction vit le jour alors qu'on décomptait les dernières victimes. Cela marqua le début de la rivalité entre Godric Gryffondor et son ami de toujours, Salazar Serpentard.

Il paraîtrait ainsi que le jeune homme présumé situé à la gauche de Godric se prénommait Dante. La jeune fille à sa droite, Aurore.

On disait d'eux qu'ils étaient si atrocement défigurés par la maladie que le directeur en personne avait été obligé de décider du sort du tableau. D'autres, plus impétueux, affirmaient que Godric entretenait une liaison incestueuse avec sa cousine, et qu'il avait assassiné l'un des deux sous le coup de la folie, peu de temps après le départ de Salazar Serpentard.

Un soupir de dédain, et le prestige n'avait plus lieu d'être. James fit passer Peter devant lui, épuisé à l'idée que celui-ci ne s'empêtre encore dans le rideau et s'abatte à terre sous le coup du sort de protection.

Les petits yeux apeurés du garçon lui firent face. James haussa un sourcil et lui signifia d'un coup sur l'épaule que c'était bon, il pouvait y aller.

Autant la salle commune était bondée, autant le dortoir semblait mort.

Tandis que Peter doutait de la confiance qu'il pouvait lui accorder en le laissant tout seul, adossé à côté de la porte, le menton baissé sur sa poitrine, Remus finit toutefois par se décider. Mais comme il appuyait sur la poignée, sa main glissa sur un liquide visqueux, qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître là la trace de Sirius, du sang.

Si ça l'amusait…

Il s'essuya les doigts sur le haut de sa cuisse, suivit quelques temps des yeux l'automatisme avec lequel le rat recevait un nouveau livre tout droit sorti de la réserve de la bibliothèque des mains de James, pour finir par s'avancer jusqu'à son lit, et à s'abandonner à la lourdeur qu'exerçait sur lui la fatigue.

Des froissements, un bruit léger, puis un souffle dans sa nuque le réveillèrent quelques instants plus tard.

Les ressorts du vieux lit grincèrent, la lumière qui envahissait la pièce lui paraissait toujours plus agressive. Il devrait faire sombre dans une heure, environ, et l'intensité de cette lumière, criarde, lui donnait envie de rabattre sa tête contre l'oreiller. Il s'humecta brièvement les lèvres, et recommença, surpris.

Du sang ?

Ses mains glissèrent fébrilement sur son visage, son front, sa bouche. Sa joue droite en était barbouillée.

Alors, le jeune homme comprit.

« Ça va maintenant, Sirius... »

Il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit, promena son regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce. Soudain, les sons lui parvenaient beaucoup mieux. Sirius et James se disputaient, sans lui porter la moindre attention, sur le seuil de la salle de bains.

« Par Merlin, soigne-toi et fiche moi la paix. », soupira Remus.

La plante de ses pieds toucha terre, il se couvrit la bouche du dos de la main pendant qu'il baillait et s'assurait que Peter n'était pas partit en quête d'exploits personnels, donnant tous les bonnes raisons de provoquer de rares altercations entre les deux autres.

Il se figea d'horreur quand ses yeux tombèrent, par une impression obscure, sur le lit d'à côté. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas aperçu auparavant ? Cela ne lui sembla jamais aussi futile qu'à cet instant.

La voix de James haussait d'un ton à chaque seconde.

« Je t'avais dit de la faire partir. »

« C'est ce que j'ai fait. »

Sirius, accroupi devant le lit, s'était accoudé nonchalamment sur le matelas. Torse nu, une serviette autour du cou, il ne regardait même pas la silhouette allongé dans les couvertures, recouverte en tout et pour tout d'un drap blanc qui voilait aux yeux de tous son identité. Apparemment, il s'agissait d'une fille - bonne nouvelle ? -, et étant donné qu'il était évident que c'en était une, elle était couchée sur le dos.

Le blond envoya un regard plein d'éloquence au chien qui se contenta de se gratter les rebords de sa blessure, qui ne tarda pas saigner.

« Alors comment se fait-il qu'il y a une fille nue qui dort dans mon lit ? », vociféra James en accomplissant l'exploit de taillader chacune des syllabes en une pléiade de sonorités de tout ce qu'il existe de plus inquiétantes.

« A condition qu'elle dorme… », susurra doucement le chien en avisant très sérieusement un coussin à terre.

« Je vais me sentir mal, la prochaine fois que je la verrais. », fit Peter, d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-sérieux.

« On appelle ça être excité, Queudver. », répondit Sirius d'une voix où l'ennui commençait à poindre.

Sur quoi le jeune garçon vira au rouge vif et s'en alla retourner à son absorption d'horreurs, via le gros livre poussiéreux qu'il berçait dans ses bras fragiles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Voilà un bon bout de temps qu'il s'était mit debout, et pourtant, ce ne fut seulement que lorsqu'il entendit ces mots sortir de sa propre bouche que Remus se dirigea vers la jeune fille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? », se reprit-il d'une voix plus forte.

Un rictus aux courbes irrésistibles se peignit sur les lèvres de Sirius, qui se rapprocha de la silhouette endormie, et par conséquent, de Remus.

Ce dernier, dominé par un pressentiment horrible, tira le drap vers lui, profitant de la rapidité qui lui était conférée pour éloigner le chien d'une main, au moment où celui-ci se collait à lui, il plongea ses yeux sur ce visage… ce visage de jeune femme, si familier.

Elle avait les yeux écarquillés. Il eut la vague impression de la voir pour la première fois, mais à peine eut-il le temps de prendre pleinement conscience qu'elle se jetait à son cou.

« Wah…Lily ! »

La fraîcheur de sa peau l'emporta sur l'instant, elle était si froide qu'il en fut déboussolé et perdit toutes notions de ce qui était bien ou mal. On lui soufflait à l'oreille de la lâcher, on lui intimait l'ordre de la serrer.

Elle, ne disait rien. Ses bras parlaient pour elle, ils suffoquaient de n'avoir pu respirer, ils demandaient à être libérés tout en s'accrochant de peur qu'il l'abandonne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? »

Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas Remus. Il en était bien incapable, ne sachant d'abord où poser ses mains sur cette effusion de peau nue, il s'évertuait à garder un œil sur la silhouette de James, plus loin devant, occupé à mettre en joue Sirius et son sourire pervers.

« Presque rien. »

Il enroula ses longs doigts autour de la baguette tendue sur sa nuque.

Par 'presque rien', il fallait entendre 'pas assez', apparemment.

Des lèvres glissèrent subitement sur sa gorge et l'embrassèrent lentement.

« Mon monstre. »

De surprise, et pas tant à cause du geste que ce qu'il venait d'entendre, le loup laissa tomber ses mains tremblantes de la chevelure auburn jusqu'au bas de son dos.

Ses ongles, ses doigts, tous ses sens se nourrirent alors des plaies béantes qui se révélaient sous son passage.

Il se retenait à grande peine de fourrer son nez dans sa nuque et de descendre renifler les effluves du délicieux parfum qui lui envahissait les narines, son corps fut parcouru d'un frisson à l'idée qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans cette pièce à le contempler effleurer de sa langue chacune des déchirures qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de parcourir auparavant.

« Mon monstre. », chuchota-t-elle encore.

Un profond sentiment de culpabilité lui remonta dans la gorge, si agréable qu'il était prêt à vomir.

« C'est un viol ? »

Indifférent, James avait maintenant baissé sa baguette magique et l'avait jetée sur un bureau.

Sa voix était claire, dénuée de tout ce qui s'était précédé.

Il fourra les mains dans ses poches, et parut attendre une quelconque bonne volonté de la part de Sirius.

Qui se mit à rire.

Il fit un grand geste théâtral dans la direction de Lily, que son actuelle possession peinait à l'envelopper dans une couverture, inspira profondément, et dit d'une voix terriblement calme :

« Ce n'est pas moi. »

Tous les regards convergèrent d'un même mouvement vers Remus.

James entrouvrit la bouche, fronça les sourcils, ne sut quoi dire. Il lui était difficile, à dire vrai, de croire aux paroles amères du cabot.

Il étreignait la jeune fille comme s'il la rassurait, lui maintenait la tête contre sa nuque, les paupières closes, il demeurait aussi immobile que Sirius qui, lui, avait au moins eu le mérite d'effacer cette ignoble expression de son visage, sans pourtant cesser de littéralement admirer le jeune homme.

« Je n'ai…je n'ai jamais…fait… »

« Ça, tu vois, il faudrait d'abord que tu le croies. », ricana une personne, non loin, qu'il n'était pas la peine de nommer.

Tout à coup, tout se précipita. Le lycanthrope attrapa Lily par l'arrière de son crâne, tirant sur ses cheveux dont il s'était prit d'admiration autrefois pour la couleur intense, la força à se rabattre sur le matelas, renversa sa tête en arrière et soutira l'oreiller de derrière sa tête.

Elle ne cilla pas une seule fois, d'autant moins quand il lui appuya le tout sur le visage.

Et ce, sans la moindre hésitation. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, ses yeux se reposèrent sur ses deux amis, et ce fut ce qui la sauva, elle. Ils brillaient de fureur, reflétaient l'éclat de la perversion féroce qu'il s'acharnait à tuer.

« Tu me crois, maintenant ? », souffla Sirius, plein d'une excitation malsaine, tandis qu'ils montaient sur le lit.

James tira la jeune fille de l'étreinte folle de son ami et la retint contre lui en prenant bien soin de s'éloigner. Pendant ce temps, Sirius s'était pétrifié, aux aguets. Ce ne fut que quand le loup hésita enfin à s'élancer, pris d'un frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine, qu'il l'attira vers lui, le saisissant par la nuque.

Sa main partit d'une telle force qu'il faillit laisser échapper un rire amusé, au tableau onirique qu'offrait Remus, il le poussa sur le lit et entraîné par la poigne sauvage du loup-garou, s'affala dans un cri de surprise sur son ami.

« C'est bon, je contrôle ! », s'exclama-t-il joyeusement dès qu'il eut reprit ses esprits.

« Descends de là. », soupira James.

Il appuya sa main sur le front de Lily, tout en la couchant dans le lit. Elle était brûlante, mais ça ne l'étonnait pas.

D'où il était, il pouvait observer tout à loisir le chien mettre ses mains autour de la gorge de Remus, inconscient. Il se tordait de rire. Et merde.

Instantanément, le jeune homme glissa ses mains à l'intérieur de la chemise de son compagnon de chambre, il remonta tout en faisant sauter un à un les boutons et se pencha, sa bouche sur le point de toucher le front orné d'une multitude de mèches blondes, il les écarta du bout des lèvres.

« Tu ne dors pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Sirius, fait le s'asseoir. », s'impatienta le Gryffondor, à l'autre bout de la pièce, « aide moi, toi », lança-t-il à l'adresse de Peter.

« Oh… »

Le brun fit la moue. Il ne savait pas à quel point son meilleur ami commençait réellement à croire qu'il le faisait exprès.

Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux fins plaqués tout le long de la figure du jeune homme et soupira, à quelques millimètres de commettre une faute qui lui reviendrait très chère, il était parfaitement conscient de dépasser les limites de l'acceptable. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de sourire, et de continuer à s'avancer, jusqu'à le frôler de la pointe de la langue.

« Descends de là. »

Quoique cela ressemble à un grondement rauque, il lui semblait vaguement familier.

Remus le fixait intensément, une lueur indéfinissable au fond des yeux. Inerte, il semblait néanmoins subsister dans son attitude une envie furieuse de bouger, de se jeter sur Sirius, ou peut-être seulement de lui mettre son poing dans la gueule.

« Je savais bien que tu ne dormais pas… », prétendit l'autre, d'une arrogance superbe, en s'installant d'autant plus confortablement entre ses jambes.

Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire réagir le loup, s'empressant de balayer les jambes qui l'entravaient, il se retira hors de cette torpeur étouffante et s'assit sur le rebord. Il n'eut guère le temps de discerner l'ombre de la personne qui se profilait à une rapidité surprenante dans sa direction.

En premier lieu, il éprouva la brûlure de la gifle, ensuite, il reconnut James, lui faisant face.

Sa tête vacilla sur le côté. Pour ce genre de choses, son ami se retenait difficilement.

Aussi, il ne se risqua pas à regarder du côté de Lily. Elle dormait, sûrement.

Ça finissait toujours ainsi.

« Que tu sois une ignominie ou pas n'est pas la question, Remus. »

James possédait l'apparence d'un élève studieux, intelligent et modèle. Le seul défaut que lui reprochaient les professeurs, c'était d'être un parfait hypocrite.

« Je ne veux plus de cette excuse. »

Je peux deviner les contours de ses bras se joindre, m'entourer, m'enlacer tendrement.

Je peux deviner ses lèvres fines chercher sur mon torse et en mon sein le chemin d'une blessure que je ne me connais pas.

Et de remonter, bien malchanceuses, elles mordent ce qu'elles ne savent caresser.


End file.
